


Tumblr prompt #9 - “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”

by JaneQDoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/JaneQDoe
Summary: A very short interlude after an important event in Cat and Kara's lives.





	Tumblr prompt #9 - “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Another lovely anon prompt, thank you!
> 
> Just a short (for me especially) bit of fluff.  
> Unbetaed.  
> Come visit on Tumblr: jbthegift  
> Feel free to leave a question, comment, or ask. I've got a number of stories/ideas going, but I do eventually get around to most prompts. :)

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too! I’m sure I heard him say that in the ceremony.”

Kara was laughing so hard she was floating and could barely get the words out. Her brand new wife was doubled over, at the wheeze-laugh stage, and was in some danger of rolling right off the huge bed in question.

“You keep your sneaky Kryptonian fingers away from my ribs then! You swore no tickling. I distinctly remember J’onn including that in the vows too. Have you forgotten so soon, Kara?”

The penthouse was quiet except for the giddy gigglers in the early morning hour, using their time productively before leaving on their honeymoon in the afternoon. All the guests - rabble-rousers, celebrities, and well-wishers alike - were spread out across National City: at Alex’s, a few with James, and the rest at a very swanky hotel near the wedding venue. No one was in any shape to drive after THAT reception. 

‘A good time was had by all,’ the write-up in the Tribune would read, ‘and all damages to the hotel and surrounding areas have been covered by the happy couple.’

The newest Grant settled back down on the bed as her chuckles tapered off. “I’ll be honest with you love, I was so busy staring at you, it’s hard to remember what anyone said.”

Cat rolled her wife’s way. Each of them had indulged a little in some of the nuptial celebration libations, but neither wanted to spend their wedding night totally soused. This was a day (and a night) to remember, after all.

“Oh…Kara. You always manage to say the right thing, darling.” Cat cuddled even closer and slid one of her legs over Kara’s middle. 

Her alien bride looked overjoyed. “No more of the bed banishment?!” She turned flat on her back, so Cat was firmly seated on her abs. Kara’s hands began to wander up bare, slim thighs. Married sex, from her limited less-than-24-hours perspective, was AWESOME.

“You are hereby unbanished.” The words were getting a little more breathless.

Kara pressed her advantage along with her fingers. “For good? I hate that couch.”

“For the rest of my life,” Cat said, eyes dropping shut as she leaned down to kiss her fifth, and last, spouse. Torso to torso, breasts sliding against each other, fire building inside like they hadn’t already come together three times today alone. None of her other wedding nights could even come close.

Before they were lost again to the bliss, Cat managed one more question.

“So…good day?”

Kara flipped them over and immediately dove back in to indulge in her wife. “Great day. The _best_ day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are adored.
> 
> This is posted almost a year to the day after the first fanfic I ever worked up the courage to publish online, after probably twenty years of writing in fits and spurts for all different fandoms. Thank you to all y'all who've commented and kudosed and read. The encouragement is much appreciated, and I hope I can continue to learn and grow. I've enjoyed the Supercat world immensely, even if it's not been great for my life/job productivity LOL.


End file.
